Talk:RiverClan
Archives: 1 ---- Dawnpaw as already hopping with excitement. She couldn't wait to start training. ~Dawnpaw Ripplefrost sat down, his fur buffeted by the soft breeze. He purred as he admired Dawnpaw's excitement, bringing back sweet and warm memories of when he was an apprentice, training with his skilled mentor. Ripplefrost stared down at his paws, his ears casually flicking between thoughts. --Ripplefrost ((I CANT WAIT FOR MOTHY!!!!!!!!!)) Dawnpaw's fur stood on edge, brimming with joy. She leaped and jumped in circles around Ripplefrost and Fernstar. Hardly containing her excitement, she leaped into the air, batting a leaf like a kit again. Oooooh the territory!!! ''She thought as her body tumbled to the ground.hardly hurt, she clawed the dirt endlessly, hoping to get her energy out.((it wont work! Well, until sje starts.))~Dawnpaw Fernstar nodded to the dark tom before tilting her head down to Dawnpaw, "One moment. There's one last thing I must attend to." She mewed quickly before hopping atop RiverRock and yowling, "''Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gathere here beneath RiverRock for a clan meeting!" ''She cut of in the end. The words rolled from her mouth easily, since she'd spoken them so many times. As she waited for the chattering cats to crowd around, her whiskers twitched, ''Today we have three new apprentices among us. Rowankit, Crabkit, and Firekit, please step forward." ''Fernstar paused and waited patiently for them. ''"Rowankit, Crabkit and Firekit', you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Rowanpaw, Crabpaw and Firepaw! Firepaw, your mentor will be Webwhisker. Rowanpaw, your mentor will be Shadeflame. And Crabpaw, your mentor will be Ripplefrost (I like. Don't know if he has an apprentice. Please correct me if you do, Ripple.))'' I hope Webwhisker, Shadeflame and Ripplefrost will pass down all they know on to you three." ''She waited again, allowing her tail to sway calmly, "Dismissed." She mewed after the new apprentices and mentors had touched noses. ~Fernstar ((Ripples please tell me if you do or don't already have an apprentice so I might be able to change it in case) (lol I knew I was gonna get Ripplefrost.) Rowanpaw scurried over to Shadeflame excitedly, running circles around his legs. "When do we train first? I already know how to do so much! When do we see the territory? I want to see it all!" Excitment filled his heart to the brim, and it raced so fast he was shaking. -Rowanpaw Crabpaw raised his head smugly as his new name was called. He expertly touched noses with Shadeflame, so calm it seemed as though he had practiced. ''Why did I get this lug? ''The cross thought flicked through his mind and stuck to him like a web. ''My father almost killed you in a four on one, being trained by you is a waste of time. ''"What shall we do first, Ripplefrost." Crabpaw spoke in a tone of disrespect hidden by fake respect. -Crabpaw Dawnpaw almost wilted like a dead flower. ''now I can't go with Ripplefrost into the territory! ''Her mind whined as she listened. Leaping up I to the air she followed her mmentor. "Now can we go?" --Dawnpaw Firepaw barely touched noses with his new mentor before quickly withdrawing, a scowl drawn upon his face. "Disgusting," he complained, "you'd better make sure you keep yourself clean before you so much as think about touching me, and don't be a bother." The young cat was so bossy it was almost as if he was the one mentoring instead of being mentored. ~Firepaw Webwhisker repulsed at the young apprentice's attitude towards him. "Don't talk to your mentor like that, Firepaw, or for your first task I'll have you clean every nest in the warrior's den!" Webwhisker scolded his new apprentice. Shadeflame gently touched his nose to Rowanpaw's letting out a soft purr as his apprentice raced around his legs. The black-and-silver tom straightened before smirking down at the young tom. "No prob Rowanpaw, we'll tour the ''whole territory, and then see the best hunting spots!" Shadeflame declared with a curt nod, excitement bubbling inside him.Silverstar' 21:48, March 9, 2015 (UTC) ((Nope, I'm free.)) Ripplefrost turned to Crabpaw, a wave of disappointment quietly flowing through him. This was his first apprentice, son of ''Whitestar. He stood up, shaking out his clumped fur. "We're going to see the territory, as every does. Then we might as well collect moss for the elders." Ripplefrost mewed, his tail tip curling. He beckoned the tom to follow, already leaving the Camp. The lean tom trudged through the undergrowth, slowing his gait as he neared a tree stump. The canopy of the trees before him was growing lush, and the beating of the river echoed through the forest. Ripplefrost's whiskers twitched as he smelt fish, the hidden pang of hunger growing inside him again. --Ripplefrost Rowanpaw squealed with joy, and bolted toward the entrance of the camp and into the territory. His heart raced at the thought of becoming the best warrior ever! I will train the hardest any cat has ever trained! He imagined training and becoming a warrior with his brother. His heart swelled with a little bit of sadness as he thought of becoming as good as his father, Whitestar, but he quickly pushed that thought away. How could I ever hope to be ''that ''good? Nobody can ever be as good as he was! He turned back to lok at his mentor, excited to get started.- Rowankit Crabpaw sighed as he nodded to Ripplefrost and padded after him. I should have know he'd give me something lame like collecting moss! I'm nearly nine moons, I should be learning how to fight! ''Too deep in his bitter thoughts to notice that Riplefrost had slowed down, he bumbed into him from behind. "What are we stopped for?" He growled as he walked past Ripplefrost.- Crabclaw Shadeflame twitched his whiskers in amusement, bounding ahead of his apprentice with long, swift strides, motioning for him to follow with a nod. "Well, I don't want to keep you waiting, do I? You're only an apprentice for so long, best we start ASAP!" With those words, Shadeflame awaited for Rowan/Otterpaw before racing from camp.'Silverstar' 23:14, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Ripplefrost took in a curt breath, his ears pricked forward. "Let's head towards the river. After all, it is the main source of our prey." Then, the warrior noticed Crabpaw's echoing growl, slight agitation prickling in his throat. "If you want to learn, then you have to respect your training ''and ''your mentor." Ripplefrost chided, suspecting Crabpaw's hatred for him. Pushing away his thoughts, the tom skidded to a halt when he entered the river's shore. Clear water glistened as it beat against the rocks in a swift current. Little fish swam quickly through it, their scales reflecting the sunlight's shafts. "Sit yourself at the edge of the shore, make sure your shadow doesn't appear on the water." He mewed as he sat down, his tail swaying across the leafy ground. Almost abruptly, the tom swung his paw into the shiny water scooping up a tiny minnow. It flailed on the ground until Ripplefrost bit it softly, killing the fish. "Your turn." --Ripplefrost Firepaw snarled at the warrior. "Then I'll be cleaning out nests for a while. Not like you can do it properly yourself, anyway. I might as well train myself if all you're going to have me do is clean nests." ~Firepaw Puddlesplash cheered the name of the new apprentices before craning her neck, flattening her pale silver, white, and ginger fur. The young she-cat then rose to her paws and stretched slightly, her blue eyes bright with excitement. She had some energy that needed spending, perhaps she could hunt with another cat or go solo?'Silverstar' 22:51, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Crabclaw grunted as he moved further up river, sitting in front of it, he waited for a few seconds. After a while he expertly plunged both of his front paws into the water, claws extended. He kept his balance with his back legs, sitting completely on his haunches, letting his weight keep him in place along with his claws digging into the ground. He scooped out his paws, sending two silver trout, one for each paw, flying through the air and into the grass far away from the river. Crabclaw padded over to his catch, and sat down. His russet paws were black from the water, and he rested them on the two large fish as they flopped around desperately. His green gaze drilled into Ripplefrost, and a smug grin crossed his face. "We lived on your territory for 3 moons, and you didn't even smell us. Whitestar started teaching me to catch fish like that when I was 6 moons old." Crabclaw cast a mocking glance at Ripplefrost's minnow, then he bent over quickly and finished off his two trout with swift bites, picked them up in his jaws and padded towards Ripplefrost. He stopped in front of Ripplefrost and dropped the large trouts at his feet, next to his minnow, then shot another hostile glare at Ripplefrost. "Looks like that's another thing he does better than you." Another grin crossed the tom's face.-Crabclaw With a small sigh, Puddlesplash gave into her desire to hunt. What was really starting nice was a good swim. Her tail held high and waving, Puddlesplash trotted out of camp with her blue eyes bright, longing for the feel of water on her pale pelt. She neared the river before sitting beside it, deciding to hunt a bit first.'Silverstar' 02:09, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Ripplefrost was looking at Crabpaw, secretly amazed at his outstanding catch. "Whitestar has taught you well..." ''But don't overdo it. He added, his tail slightly prickling. The warrior kicked dirt onto his measly fish, the waves of the water reflecting on his ruffled fur. He stood up again, padding close to the bank's edge. A long scar across his neck was showing, where fur had not been growing back. "It's best if we keep Whitestar out of our training lessons, he made foolish mistakes, and harmed your Clan mercilessly." The dark tom added with a sneer, fighting back to the urge to unsheath his claws. And thank Fernstar she had killed him. ''Ripplefrost bunched his haunches, lunging himself over the shore into the rushing water. The tom paddled heavilly with his paws, soon refloating to the surface. He swam swiftly across the river, scrabbling onto the other shore. Ripplefrost's fur was clotted and even darker than before as water dripped from it. "Any experience with swimming?" He called across the shore, half expecting the tom to put on a show. --Ripplefrost Crabclaw glared at Ripplefrost indignantly before responding in a shapr tone. "Of course I know how to swim! Do you think he would teach me to fish like /that/ without teaching me to swim in case I fall in?" He snorted as he looked away. "Mouse-brain!" He hissed, just loud enough for him to hear. Then he stared at the water, an unsure look crpssing his scowl. He gingerly waded into the river, but stopped just before he was at the point where he would need to swim. "Can we do something useful? Like fighting practice?" He called to Ripplefrost.-Crabclaw Ripplefrost rolled his eyes, his patience almost ruined. "Every aspect of your training is useful, now show respect or ''someone would be cleaning out the elders' nests." He called out, his tail swaying over the rocky shore. He kicked a pebble forward with his paw, glancing up at Crabpaw. "So are you swimming or not?" The tom shouted, flicking his ear impatiently. --Ripplefrost